


Hawks Love Patriotic Heroes

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Americahawk, Established Relationship, F/F, Love, M/M, Patriotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Clint love patriotism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawks Love Patriotic Heroes

Both mentor and protege are alike.  
Their superhero names are same.  
And they both are in relationships with patriotic heroes.  
Steve and Clint get together after Steve and Sharon break up.  
Steve finally admitted to liking men ad his crush on Clint.  
Clint did help him adjust to the new world.  
Also helped Steve find Bucky.  
Their relationships is interesting as they are such opposite personalities.  
Kate always had a crush on America.  
She found the young hero very charismatic.  
So she was delighted that her feelings were reciprocated.  
America saw beyond the rich girl Kate was.  
Sometimes their teammates teased how both Hawks love patriotic heroes.  
Clint and Kate just look at each other and smirk.


End file.
